Goodbye is just a word
by SolarFlamzz
Summary: It has been two year since Naru left for England and he has regretted not saying goodbye to Mai. The last time they saw each other Naru hit her with a hard question"Me or Gene" left her there crying. Now Naru has come back to Japan to make a mends with Mai. But what he does not know is that after he left mai broke she started drug and e Mai he came back to see may just...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Ghost Hunt**_

_**~~ Mai~~**_

Rainy days, it just reminds of back then. The day it happened, the day he left. I told him everything, everything. But he just shut me down like I was nothing. But maybe he was right I should have just listen to what my gut was say. I should have shut up when I saw how much what I was saying was hurting him.

He has been gone for 2 years now but every day is still hurts but I have my ways of copping. Now I work at a restaurant called "DREAM STAR". It's a cool place to work not as amazing as SPR and not as dangerous but OK.

But it getting harder and harder to cope with the pain of waking up every day and not being close to him. I have thought about ending it you know the thing that dying people wish for and healthy people wish will never end.

_**~~Naru~~**_

"A new day a new me" what an ugly saying it just sickens my tongue. What is so good about this day what makes is so different from everything else maybe it is the fact that is raining or maybe it is the fact that me Lin and Madako are going back to Japan to reopen SPR.

Lin called every one Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu, Masoko everyone answer and everyone said they would love to come back. Then he called Mai it said that the number was personally disconnected like she did not want to be found. But I have my ways of finding people.

The airplane ride there was so needed I just practiced over and over in my head what was going to happen what I was going to say, what she as going to say not once did I think that I was going to go any differently that she was going change,

_**~~General~~**_

Naru walked to the restaurant with Madako a Lin at his back. They were going to surprise Mai and at work with hugs and kisses. But then Lin got a call from Monk and Lin face it changed it never changes. Naru almost dropped from all the emotion running threw his head he was so close to dropping.

When they got to the hospital they saw everyone waiting outside her rooms but the introduction was brief because of the situation. Their faces looked so worried like she was going to die but everyone knew that Mai was a fighter and that she would never break.

The doctor came out calling for Monk and Ayako since they were the next of Kin and her birth certificated their faces where undescribed able when they walk over they both looked like they were going to drop.

"U-um m-mai she slit her wrist a-and" Ayako went on stammering not able to talk tears running down her face uncontrollably or move. Monk walked Ayako over to a nearby chair and sat her down but she was still shaking.

"And b-because she was high on heroin they are having trouble stopping the bleeding" Monk continued a single tear falling from his eye.

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME T CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Get the Hell Out

~~General~~ 

Madako walked Monk over to where Ayako was sitting and tried to come both of them down." Mai is a fighter we all know that she gets through everything so don't you thing crying is the last thing that she would want to see us do" she said looking at everyone in the room you could see the reassuring smile on her face as everyone started to look better.

Everyone but Monk was feeling better. you could see the hatred in his eyes at he looked up at Naru." YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT RIGHT " Monk yelled at Naru but not so loud the near by nursing station could hear."SHUT UP MONK" Ayako yelled back at him in the same voice tears stilling running down her face."WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY NO ONE IS AT FAULT HERE BUT MAI" John yelled over both of them alarming the nurses at there station. That was the first time anyone heard john talk at that tone.

While every one was in shock from John unexpected outburst Naru was looking through the window of Mai's room it was a standard hospital room white with a single bed, TV and night stand. The only thing different was her Crimson blood stood still on the once angel white floor. You could tell by his melancholy face that he was the most worried one out of all of them.

'BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' the sound echoed in his mind as he saw the doctor step away fro the bed one of them looked and their watched and he could barely make out what he said. " Time of death 5:23 pm". Tears slowly ran down his face.

Naru start banging on the glass separating him from Mai. "NOOOO" he scram getting the attention of everyone in the waiting room but not of the doctors and nurses in Mai room. He turned around and slide down the wall tears running down his face faster and faster. Madako walked over to him and reached out to touch him but he smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me" he said under his breath so only Madako could hear him. The doctor walked out of the room completely doused in Mai's blood what he says bring joy and hope back into him."Her heart beat is very slow but if she continues on the same path she should survive, she flat lined twice but everything looks great the police need to talk to the guardians if you could follow me and also for the time being she will be restraint because there was no sign that anyone did this too her".

Naru slipped his hand on top of Madako's and squeezed her hand tears still running down his face he slowly moved over and whispered In her ear "It is my fault". As madako processed what Naru just said she pulled him over and gave him a hug" it was not your fault you were different back then remember we were all different so right now stop blaming yourself".

One of the nurses walked out of Mai's room also coverded in blood and said" She is awake now you can go in to see her. Naru got up instantly and what he saw was not what he was expecting at all.

I WAS NOT GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT AFTER READING YOUR COMMENT I JUST HAD TO HE SAME DAY THAT I READ THEM. I WILL GET THE THIRD CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS I CAN MOST PROBABLY NEXT WEEK WEDNESDAY. PLEASE COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WANT ME TO FIX OR ADD. THANKS FOR READING :*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I do not own Ghost Hunt

~~Naru~~

When I walked into the room I saw the last thing I was expecting. Mai looked like she went through a complete transformation her hair was shoulder length and had red highlights but that was just the beginning. There was also a snake Tattoo that started on her left Collar bone and ended on her right cheek with the words "Love is Just a Game". Not to mention the Purple Heart that was in the middle of her chest that swirled into the middle.

~~General~~

When Naru walked into the room you could tell by his face that he was flabbergasted my Mai's appearance. But he was not the only one Lin and Madako wore the same expression because they too had not seen Mai in some time.

When they entered Mai was struggling with the Nurse that was trying to put her IV in and even though she was very weak and two raps held her wrists firmly to the bed hands she steal managed to keep the nurse at a safe distance.

The same doctor from before came in with a whole new bloodless scrubs he then gave Mai an injection that calmed her down giving the frustrated nurse just enough time to insert the IV safely and secure it.

"Miss Taniyama do you know where you are?" the doctor asked in a smooth tone calming Mai down until her body was completely still and relaxed. Mai giggled slightly under her breath so only the doctor could hear her. She then weakly motioned for him to some closer. The doctor listened to her direction and got closer to Mai she whispered something in his ear that only he could hear" C-Can you a-ask the l-lady with pink hair, the t-tall man with the long black bangs and the b-boy with the s-sapphire eyes to leave and come back tomorrow".

As she said the doctor asked the three visitors to exit the building and they did as told not resisting the request from Mai.

Once they left the room the doctor asked Mai the same question as before" Miss Taniyama do you know where you are?

"A hospital da I'm suicidal not stupid, idiot". She answered her in a very rude tone that she would never want Naru to hear.

"Mai stop being so rude to the doctor that saved your life, the life you shamelessly take for granted" Ayako retaliated at Mai causing Mai to back up at the sound of her voice.

"Then why the hell save me if it was so obvious that I tried to kill myself. Then you bring him back the person that cause the whole thing. I don't know what you plan to accomplish by this. By torturing me I read you emails I knew he was coming before he even came but what I was not expecting was to survive. The loss of blood was supposed to kill me that one slight detail put the whole thing of" Mai said frustrated with the restraints, struggling to get them off but failing sadly and becoming weaker than before.

"So is he the reason that you slit your wrist" Monk ask his hazel brown hair covering his eyes.

"_I slit my wrist to erase the pain, __  
__you look at me, and think I'm insane, __  
__my eyes turn red, bleeding my tears, __  
__and still you try to protect me from my worst fears.__  
__Look at my scars then you will see,__  
__why I can't seem to go around and fake happy,__  
__yet you tell me you love me, that you'll forget,__  
__for I'll soon be gone, and I'll be your greatest regret.__  
__So let me die, broken and scarred, __  
__I can't deal with life, it's getting far too hard, __  
__everything's gone wrong, it's not worth trying, __  
__so leave me alone because I feel like I'm dying, __  
__I don't want you to worry, __  
__because my life is ending in a hurry, __  
__I'll be fine, and happy you see, __  
__for death is what I wished for and soon it will be."_

Source: poem/wrist-cutter#ixzz3BNVcRW4E  
Family Friend Poems

"No of course not he was the reason that I almost did not do it may not look like it but I still love him that will never stop, but it is just sad you know that all my friend think that I'm psychotic I might as well play the part I…" She was about to continue but it was like a switch went off in her head her eye went blank and she kept reciting a strange poem.

\\

"Mai after you leave this hospital you will be sent to 'Saint Sabastian's Mental Institute' for two weeks, they will evaluate you to check you mental stability and if you are not ready to leave after two weeks you will stay for six months. You should be getting some sleep now ok" the doctor stated with his usual soft mellow voice walking out of the room.

Monk and Ayako kissed Mai's forehead then left the room Ayako's eyes still puffy from crying all day. John and Masako left with just a wave and a simple "Goodbye Mai-Chan". Yasu just walked out emotionless like nothing had happened like his closest friend in the whole world hadn't just almost died.

The next day Naru woke up at the crack of dawn to go see Mai at the hospital Lin and Madako woke up two hour later because they were sharing a bedroom like they did back in England you know in a three bedroom house. After they eat Breakfast Lin knew how eager Naru was to see Mai so they got straight on the road.

When they got to the hospital Monk and Ayako were already there, Naru was not the only ones eager to see Mai. When they Monk noticed that Naru had walked in him just turned away knowing that hurting him would just hurt Mai.

"Mai just want to see Naru she has just been sitting on the chair facing the window wishing to only see Naru" Ayako said approaching the group of people that had just walked into the Waiting Room.

~~~Naru~~~

When we got in the hospital the first thing that I see is Monk looking away from my general direction he could fall off a bridge for I cared. When we got closer to Mai's room Ayako approached us stating that Mia only wanted to see me so I took the opportunity and went straight for her room and as I got in I silently closed the door behind me.

"Hey Mai" I said approaching the girl that looked into the distance. Mai suddenly got up and looked the way she did when he left. No highlights of tattoos but you could see the trace marks from where they were previously. She got closer to me I thought she was going to hit me but she hugged me and started crying.

~~~Mai~~~

As I saw Naru in the reflection of the window he looked the same as he did when he left just with longer hair that reached his shoulder the cutest thing I had ever seen. At that split second all the emotions of losing him came back to me the pain the regret everything is just came back.

My first instinct was to hug him it just felt better to be held by him you know. The way we connected was unimaginable you could just see that we belonged together but we both knew that thins feeling was coming to an end as we began to separate.

"Hey Naru, what are you doing back" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"England was getting boring and life was getting lonely without my favorite assistant. So I can back to open SPR and I was just wondering if you wanted you job back". He said a smirk on his face the entire time.

"Naru I can't after I get out of here they are sending to send me to a mental hospital" Mai said a depressed look on her face.

"Is the Name of the hospital Saint Sabastian's Mental Institute" Naru Question curiosity engulfed his face.

"Yeah why do you ask", Naru did not answer he just stood there with a smirk on his face.

_**Hello Good day to my reader's hope everything is going ok in life. Well some stuff just came up in my life that is going to affect my writing. I will try really hard to get a Chapter out every week most probably on Wednesday but I can't make any promises. This chapter was longer than usual because I had a lot of time. Please Read and Review I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter and also what you want me to add or fix and please also state if you would like me to type longer or shorter Chapters **_

_**Bi By see you guys next time My fellow Ghost Hunters loves :***_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I do not own Ghost Hunt

~~General~~

The next day Mai was completely healed other than some scars on her wrists that were very noticeably because of their dark purple color. All that was left before Mai's transfer was for Monk and Ayako to sign some more paper stating if Mai was allergic to any medicine that they need to know about.

After Naru had left yesterday Mai could not stop thinking about him and what she missed when he was in England. But she pushed all those thoughts out of her head and though of what he asked her yesterday.

~~Mai~~

"Why would he want me back as he said I'm useless and idiot a waist of a good paycheck" I thought as Monk and Ayako handed the paper to the nurse and motioned for me to come.

"Mai you need to be at Sabastian's at 4:00 pm" monk stated as he said that I looked at the clock above the Nursing Station and it showed 1:59 pm.

"So what are we going to go for 2 hours" I asked looking at the two adults with curiosity. All I wanted to do was eat normal food but I did not want to a pair needy to the two adult I had already put threw a lot.

"I was hoping we could get some lunch" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Naru Standing there with a bouquet of Royal Amethyst Hybrid Roses they were my favorite because of their light color and sweet smell. He then handed me the flower and said

"I've been in the hospital a fair share of times so I know that the food can be complete crap, so what you say want to go I know this great Japanese restaurant." Naru stated waiting ,looking very persistent.

"Can I go please I promise I will get to Sabastian's on time please?" I pleaded with my Guardians. Ayako looked to Monk and Monk nodded slightly.

"Fine you can go but be sure you get there on time ok" Ayako said to me with a half-smile on her face I could tell she was happy that Monk let me go I was almost sure he wouldn't.

After Ayako said that Naru took my hand and we walked out the hospital. His hand were so warm unlike anything I had felt before. I just really wanted to talk to him to know more about him but I could not risk getting pushed away again if that happened I would most certainly break. When we got to Naru's car I was shocked.

"Wow, when did you get this?" I said in disbelief, it was a Bugatti Veyron it goes for about 16.4 Grand. I know because a friend of mine that stayed with me always talked about wanting one.

"It was going away present from my mother, 2010 Bugatti Veyron like it" Naru said while smirking. I missed his smirk the thing about him that could never change that how he showed his pride to the world one single smirk.

"Like it, I Love it!" I said still in amazement.

"Well why don't you Drive" he said handing me the keys. I took the keys opened the door to the car "deep" and handed him back the keys and went to the passenger side.

"I am not going to be responsible for a car this expensive I would rather die, now get in I'm starving like for real" I said from inside the car my stomach was hurting like hell from starvation and I could barely handle speaking.

~~General~~

The drive there was completely quite Naru would occasionally look at Mai but then look back at the road before she could notice.

"Where are we going anyway" Mai asked with an exciting look and her face.

"Calm down Mai you will see soon enough. So tell me what happened when I left" Naru said trying to get the conversation of their destination. Little did he notice that Mai was pulling down the sleeve of her midnight blue cardigan to cover the cut scars that he had never noticed.

"Nothing much I went to college and got a degree in parapsychology and medicine".

"What about the tattoos on your neck from the hospital" Naru asked knowing she was not telling him everything.

"Those t-those were um fake yeah fake no special meaning to them just a joke yeah a joke hahaha just a very unfunny joke." Mai said hastily looking away from Naru.

"And the red highlights?"

"Those were just fake" Mai said with no thought too it.

"They were cool I liked them and by the way we're here" Naru said getting out of the car and slightly jogging over to Mai's door to open it for her cause in his mind she is still too weak to open a car door.

"You actually remember this place wow it is the same as when you left." Mai said looking up at the Restaurant the SPR had frequently gone to after a successful Case. On top of the restaurant was a huge lit up sign saying "永遠に "{Forever}.

Hello guys I am do sorry I did not finish typing on Wednesday because some stuff came up so please forgive me I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter like what the heck is up with those tattoos

_**Bi By see you guys next time loves :***_


End file.
